


Poems

by Tokyosubway



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Personal Poems, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: I like to write poetry.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hold me close

Please keep me close until the final day  
we both know it's near and I hate to hear you cry  
I want to wipe your tears but it's hard when you hold me this way.


	2. Worthless or not

My existence would mean little without you.  
You already left me a long time ago, and I feel empty without you  
But I tried to stay happy without you here by my side  
As long as I love, I'll do my best  
Till death do us part  
even if you never come back.


	3. A painful hope

u hurt my heart when u walked away  
u hurt my head when i saw u with another girl  
but no matter how much u hurt me, i'll always stay by ur side.


	4. Sammick

I looked over and asked you,  
'what the hell is a /sammick?/'  
You giggled and glanced over  
'it's you at four am, dear.'


	5. Music to my soul

My soul sings when I see you,  
I feel warm and bubbly when you walk towards me, my knees can't help but buckle  
When you say 'I love you' I only puff and look away with blush dusted across my face  
But you know the truth when I hold your hand.


	6. My love | Your love

With the love you gave me, I'll cherish every bit of it  
I'll return your love with my own- But promise me this,   
If I give you my heart, will you really return it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Suggested suicide

Two nooses on each end  
With one rope  
If I fall, will you die?  
If you fall, will I die?  
I can't help this burden   
I want to break free  
But the only option is to push  
Lies hung by the string  
The string that we carried  
The one we made  
The trust we had  
There's no more waiting  
You're falling, and I cannot breathe  
Remember me, please.


	8. Potatoes

Potatoes are kinda nice  
Potatoes have the word toes in them  
toes are weird  
But you're weird  
So I guess potatoes are okay.


	9. Kick me

Your feet hit my legs underneath the table  
It's hard to stay focused when you do that  
But I can't kick back, i can't break away from your gaze  
it's very hard to stay focused.  
I wake up with bruises on my legs.  
Thanks.


	10. Scents

Your smell isn't the same  
It's different, not how i remember it  
It used to be like cotton candy  
but now it's sour, like sour apples and sour candies  
For some reason, I feel like someone stole it  
But I like it this way, though it's hard to cuddle you when you smell like this.


	11. Love

love is like candy  
it tastes sweet, and can be sour.  
but that's about it.


	12. Darkness

The darkness was always my escape  
till I met you  
but even them, I knew I couldn't rely on you  
And I wanted you to rely on me  
We always butted shoulders, trying to support one another  
But sitting here, leaning on you  
Our fingers barely brushing against each other before we hold hands  
makes me feel at peace.


	13. Quiet

The world was quiet  
Not a bird, nor car was making a sound  
The night was peaceful  
But the sound fled again  
Oh where did the noises go?  
The noises in my head aren't even speaking  
I can't hear myself speak as I drift off to sleep.


	14. unrequited love.

The night I gave you a flower  
I could see the look of confusion on your face  
You took it, smiling but it was easy to tell you were uncomfortable  
The next day I saw you with someone else who gave you the same flower  
They're like me, but with less problems  
I could feel tears streaming down my face as you called me over, wanting me to meet them  
I could only nod and smile weakly  
I hate this awful feeling called unrequited love.


End file.
